creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bloodnight/Yet another idea
Yep, got another idea. This one actualy scared some of the people I told it to. There have been people going missing at a certain beach at night. Dane, a life guard at the beach, is asked to stay at the lodge overnight with two other life guards who are his friends. They accept, and at midnight at the lodge, Dane goes down the hall to get some snacks from another room. There are no windows, and the lights were off, so he couldn't see anything. He decided to just keep walking until he hit a wall, but he realised that no matter how long he walked, there was no wall. Figuring the dark and quiet was playing tricks on him, he isn't too worried, but still decides to count twenty seconds in his head just to be sure. He counts, and yet still no wall. That should have been plenty of time for him to have reached it. Suddenly, a red light flicks on right above him and he stops, seeing that there was an endless hallway before him. He turns around, then jumps to see a wall right behind him where he just came from. As he turns yet again to go forward, he finds another wall has appeared infront of him as well. He became trapped in a tiny box just big enough for him to stand in. As he tried to break out, water began filling the box quickly. He took a deep breath just before the box filled up, then waited for a few moments. One second he was in the box with water, the next he was in the ocean, only a few feet under water. He had been looking down, and panicked when he saw a creature with shark eyes, shark teeth, and dark messy hair swimming right for him. It looked slightly human, yet he still kicked it in the face and swam up. The sky was blood red, and the moon was black. He could see shore, so he began swimming to it. As he swam, the water became thick and red. He looked down and saw he was swimming in an ocean of blood. Panicking yet again, Dane swam faster, then got onto shore. The moment he left the ocean, the blood became water again. He felt that the ground was crunchy, and he looked down to see it was sort of... moving. He yelled in fear as he saw the sand had been carpeted in thousands of Indian red scorpions. He looked backa t the ocean, and his face went pale as he saw the creature comming out of the water. He was able to get a better look, now. It wore a long, ragged black robe that was torn at the edges, it's body was bony and grey blue, as though it had drowned. But what terrified him most were the six giant crab legs protruding from the thing's back. Dane screamed in terror and ran as it chased him. He was stopped by dozens of standing corpses, all looked like they had drowned. They were the people who went missing. they began to reach out for him, and he looked back again to see he was trapped between te corpses and the creature. Dane fell to his knees and held his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He waited, but felt no pain, and heard no more noise. He opened his eyes, he was back in the lodge, siting on the couch, and saw in the middle of the room his two friends, laying dead on the ground with their insides ripped out and splattered across the room. He leaned over and vomited at the sight. Later on, after an autopsy was done, he found out from the dental imprints on the corpses that his friends were killed by something with a human shapped jaw line but shark shapped teeth. What do you think? Category:Blog posts